


like real boyfriends do

by SalazarTipton



Series: nanowrimo prompt event [7]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Ned insisted they had the day to themselves to chill out and spend time together, “like real boyfriends do.” He’d showed up at Peter’s apartment with a bag full of homework, Legos, and a little picnic with a mission.





	like real boyfriends do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softmagnusbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/gifts).



> Prompt: C 43 “I picked these for you.” + PeterNed - @lesbarton on tumblr  
> this is also my first try at a podfic, so please go easy on me

**Podfic Available on[Soundcloud for streaming](https://soundcloud.com/salazartipton/like-real-boyfriends-do/s-8uXck) or [Mediafire for download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/smrijth4mf92drg/like_real_boyfriends_do_-_SalazarTipton.mp3/file)**

 

* * *

 

All summer Peter had been focused on his (now real) internship and his friendly neighborhood responsibilities. Yeah, he made time to see MJ and get family days with May. Hell he and Ned even got some pretty awesome dates in at little hidden gems around Queens. Those days were always nice, but Peter sure felt the weight of his stress through each of them and blamed himself whenever something went wrong that he could have stopped if he’d been ready. May had a lot to say about that when he accidentally said something. Then school started: senior year. Safe to say his stress levels never went down, they just skyrocketed instead. It’s almost midterms and it feels like he’d been running on empty for a century.

 

Ned insisted they had the day to themselves to chill out and spend time together, “like real boyfriends do.” He’d showed up at Peter’s apartment with a bag full of homework, Legos, and a little picnic with a mission.

 

Their homework had been forgotten almost immediately in favor of eye spy and people watching. Peter made friends with four different dogs before eleven, so it was a pretty banner day. Ned scooted up next to him for a bit and took one of his headphones so they could listen to Peter’s playlist together when they sat down for food.

 

Peter fell back on the blanket and let his eyes fall closed for a moment to soak in some of the warm sun. The park buzzed with people and dogs around him, but thankfully his senses found something a little closer to focus on: Ned. His heartbeat was steady as he clicked a Lego piece into place. He could smell the lingering fruit on his hands from their snack earlier. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed. He let his mind drift as he heard Ned shuffling around on his side of the blanket--probably looking for a lost Lego or something, he figured.

 

“I picked these for you,” Ned said as he stood above him. Peter peaked open one of his eyes to look up at his boyfriend who was sporting a mischievous grin. He didn’t move until it was too late. Ned threw handfuls of grass and fallen leaves over Peter while cackling.

 

“Nooo!” Peter yelled in a half laugh, guarding his eyes from the falling debris. He reached out to grab at Ned’s ankle who yelped and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Peter got up in a motion so quick Ned had trouble following it and in a disorienting swoop, Ned was down in Peter’s spot with him shaking all the grass and leaves onto him.

 

“Hey, those were a gift!” They both laughed when Ned clumsily tried to pull Peter down towards him. He let him take hold, ending up with Peter on top of Ned with both of them covered in his ‘gift.’

 

He settled down over Ned’s chest and beamed down at him--smile all teeth and heavy breath. Ned reached up to steal a quick kiss from him. Maybe taking time away from all of his responsibilities wasn’t the worst thing, he mused to himself as he pulled Ned in for another kiss this time making it last quite a bit long than before.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think in the comments. i'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> i'm running a [prompt event](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/post/179867773553/heyyyyooooo-its-nanowrimo-people-and-you-know) on tumblr if there's anything you want me to write


End file.
